The Return to the Past
by Anastasius
Summary: After the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Harry goes back in time to prevent the destruction of the wizarding world and the deathes of those he loves so deeply.
1. Ashes

Chapter One  
  
Ashes. That's all that is left of the once grandly built school that had survived since the founders had created it well over a thousand years ago. Ashes and memories, memories of the students who wandered it well walked corridors and memories of battles fought to keep the school from the clutches of those who would wish to defile it. In one final battle of what some call the second war Hogwart's was shaken to it's very foundation as the Heir of Slytherin fought the Heir of Gryffindor in what was to be mortal combat. In the end the side of Light had triumphed, but neither side truly won.  
  
'Was it worth it?' Harry thought to himself as he looked around the remains of what had once been Hogwart's. 'Did the end truly justify the means in this bloody battle between good and evil. Was this final victory for the light worth the price that had been payed in blood. The families torn apart, the lives cut so tragically short by a war over the very survival of both wizarding and muggle worlds alike.'  
  
Some of Harry's closest friends numbered among those killed in the final clash between good and evil. Ron and Hermoine fought against overwhelming odds to give a group of first year slytherins a chance to escape to evacuation points located in Hogsmeade. They died in each others arms, their bodies ravaged by unforgivables. Ginny Weasley died while trying to hold the main hall in hogwarts. She was hit by a reducto curse, leaving a gaping whole in what was her chest. Snape, better known as Snivellus, proved his true loyalty when he through himself infront of a killing curse to save Harry once more from what would have been a sure death. The entire Order of the Phoenix was summoned to the school to try to push back the assault, but their attempt, though valiant, would be in vain. Remus Lupin in particular viciously slashed through hordes of death eaters in his controlled werewolf form, thanks to an improved wolfsbane potion, taking down a large swathe before Wormtail caught him in a full body bind and plunged his silver hand through Lupin's heart, killing him instantly.  
  
It seems though, that the death that grieved him the most, was that of Nymphadora Tonks. They had began seeing each other a two monthes before the start of Harry's seventh year at school. She was the only other person that he had come to love since his godfather, Sirius Black, had lost his life in battle almost 2 years ago. Tonks was killed at the hands of none other than Lord Voldemort himself. This had been the final straw for Harry, the one last thing needed to ignite the hatred that had been growing for almost 8 years. Upon seeing the defiled body of Nymphadora infront of a cackling Voldemort, Harry raised his wand and uttered the most powerful curse he had been taught "Animus Annihilare". What almost seemed to be a small black hole shot from the end of Harry's wand and struck Voldemort square in the chest. At first it seemed as if the spell had failed, but then Voldemort's body begin to eerily glow black as it began to slowly fade from exsistence. A second light surrounded what was left of Voldemort's spirt and he slowly faded from exsistence, never again to trouble the wizarding or muggle world. As Harry begin to once again if it was worth it he heard a voice beckon to him from the one of the last remaining columns. "Harry," called what looked to be a severly weakened Dumbledore "Harry come here, I need to tell you something." moaned Dumbledore, clutching a hideous looking wound at his side. "What is it that you need to tell me Albus" Harry said, almost sounding defeated. "I know what you are thinking Harry and I must agree. The price paid this day is far to great for this final victory. Only a handful are left alive at my beloved school, the escape route to Hogsmeade was ambushed by death eaters and all by a handful of the students remain alive. This must not be allowed to happen. As much as I dislike what I am about to tell you Harry, it must be done. You must travel back in time, you must rewrite history to prevent the complete destruction of the wizarding world in Britain. There is a spell that can take you back 3 years so that you may alter the time line enough to prevent this tragedy. Here fix this crystal onto the end of your wand so that you will have the power require to cast the spell." Albus reached deep into his robes and retrieved a gold and crimson crystal and handed it to Harry. "Do you understand what you must do Harry" said Albus. "Yes, I shall try my best old friend" Harry said as he looked upon the man whom he cared for as a grandfather knowing he was going to die far too soon. "The incantation for the spell is " and then Albus began to cougly violently as blood began to seep from the corner of his mouth "Tempus Vehere" as he gasped and finally fell over dead. Knowing what he had to do, Harry fixed the crystal to the end of his wand and while pointing at himself he yelled "TEMPUS VEHERE". Then everything went black as he felt a familar tug at his navel. 


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing

Chapter 2  
  
The last thing Harry remembered was the tugging sensation of a portkey shortly before he blacked out. He opened his eyes to try to get a better view of his surroundings only to find that his vision was horribly blurred without his glasses. As he sat up in bed he noticed that he was once again back in his old room on number 4 Privett Drive. Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand he shrugged the blankets of his bed off him and went to the calender to see the date. Checking the calender he saw that he had indeed been set back 3 years, to what would seem to be the summer before the start of his 5th year at Hogwart's.  
  
"Well, now that I'm here the journey it would seem, begins a new." Harry said to himself as he prepared to send off a number of owls. "One to Dumbledore, one to Fudge too, he must be made to believe Voldemort has risen once again, and I will need to make preparations for training on my own incase Fudge or Dumbledore try to get in my way."  
  
Gathering all the things he would need to start on the various letters he would need to send off to key people Harry began to write his first letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
In light of recent events, the resurrection of Voldemort in particular, I believe that somehow it is meant to be me who is to finally defeat him. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but over the years I have been pitted against him time and time again through what seems to be fate. In my first year at hogwart's I managed to keep him from coming back to an immortal form by making the Elixir of Life from the Philosopher's Stone. In my second year I once again had to do battle with Voldemort and his basilisk to save one of my best friend's sister from losing her life to him so that he could take human form again. It seemed in my third year I would have a break, except with the fact that it was believed that Sirius Black was out to kill me, from Voldemort trying to kill me or someone close to me. How foolish I was that year, in the end I had to drive off over 100 dementors and watch the one person that could have freed Sirius slip through our fingers. My last year at Hogwart's has to have been my hardest one yet. Entered into a competition by some unknown person, forced to face dragons, merpeople, and a maze full of delightfully dreadful monsters and curses. Once I thought it was all over though, the blasted trophy takes Cedric and myself to a graveyard. The only thing we heard before Cedric's life was so tragically cut short was "Kill the spare" and then that bastard Wormtail cast the killing curse on Cedric.  
  
I am tired of seeing those I care about get injured and killed around me and not being able to do anything to stop it. I have thought about our situation with Fudge not believing us. I was hoping that if you could give me a dose of veritaserum and let me use your pensieve, we could dig up the events of what happened on that fateful night that Cedric died and Voldemort was resurrected. Please owl me back with a response since this matter needs to be settled with the utmost haste.  
  
Yours,  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry set aside the letter to Dumbledore so the ink could dry before rolling it and sending it off with Hedwig. Pulling out another piece of parchment he started to write a letter to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Dear Minister Fudge,  
  
I am writing you to implore to you how dire the times have become. I know you were reluctant to believe that Voldemort had truly risen from the grave the night of the last Tri-Wizard Tournament event but closing your eyes to the truth is the worst mistake that you can make in such a crucial time. We must rally our forces now, while he is still weak and his death eaters are still unorganized. If we can strike him a fatal blow early on, before the Second War gets going it is possible to force him on the defensive and keep him from getting the foothold he had during his last reign of terror. To further proof what happened on the night Voldemort was ressurected I shall allow myself to put under the influence of Veritaserum and memories to be extracted from my mind of what exactly took place that night.  
  
I also write to ask for permission to use and practice magic outside of school. Normally I would never ask for the laws to be bent for me, but since I seem to catch the blunt of Voldemort's wrath I would like to be able to train to defend myself. I shall leave it in your hands to decide on the pressing matter at hand as you see fit. I hope to hear back from you in response to the ideas and questions I brought up in this letter.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harold James Potter.  
  
Rolling up the second note Harry glanced over to the clock to see what time it was, 5:45 A.M.  
  
'Good' Harry thought to himself as he gathered some clean clothes from the closet and headed to the bathroom, 'plenty of time to take a quick jog around the neighborhood before the Dursley's woke up. 'If I'm going to train to fight Voldemort I might as well start build up physically as well as magically' he thought to himself before heading out for his jog. 


End file.
